Angel of Death
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: When Shawn is hospitalized because of the flu, he discovers a string of mysterious murders. But everyone thinks he's delusional. Can our Psychic convince his friends in time or will he become the next victim?


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I started this while I was waiting at the hospital yesterday. It also comes from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 1: I witnessed a murder.

Shawn Spencer was never one to get sick. He hated the hospital and hated not being able to move freely. So when he contracted an illness that landed him in the hospital he was not a happy man.

"Can we get some help?" Gus shouted supporting Shawn with his own weight.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He was fine and then he passed out in the car. Now he seems to be conscious again."

"I'm fine."

"Please come over here." Gus pushed Shawn onto the gurney. The nurses and doctors surrounded him. They admitted him and called his father. Gus called Jules.

Meanwhile, Shawn tried to convince the nurses to let him out.

"Mr. Spencer, your friend brought you hear because he was concerned."

"Gus is just overreacting. I'm fine."

"You have an extremely high fever and a very bad case of the flu. You need to stay in bed." She left to tend to other patients.

Shawn stared out the window. He saw a man dressed in black. The man looked through his window and continued on after the nurse. Shawn went back to staring at the ceiling.

Frank Walker waited until the pretty nurse was done with her first patient. Then he walked into the room. The patient was disoriented. They had a high fever and flu like symptoms.

"Good evening. I'm Dr. Walker. How are we feeling today?"

"Like crap."

"I've got something to help with that." He injected them with a blue liquid. The patient began to shake violently. They grew pale and turned blue. Dr. Walker left the room quickly, running past Shawn's room.

The other doctors ran in with a crash cart. They couldn't bring them back. Gus came in with Juliet.

"Hey Shawn. How ya doin'?" Gus asked.

"I'm in a hospital, Gus. How do you think I am?"

"Gus told me you collapsed." Jules said.

"I'm fine." Shawn protested. Jules felt his forehead in a motherly way.

"Shawn, you're burning up." Jules said rolling her eyes at his protest and sitting down next to his bed. "So what's new?"

"I'm pretty sure I witnessed a murder." Shawn said.

"What?"

"Yea. There was this creepy guy following my nurse. Then I saw him running past my window."

"Shawn, I think you're delusional." Jules said as the doctor wheeled the covered gurney down the hall. Jules ran over to the doctor.

"Excuse me. I'm Detective O'Hara. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We're not entirely sure. The patient just had a severe case of the flu. Now they're dead. That's the third one this week."

"You didn't become suspicious."

"No. It's not entirely uncommon for someone to die because of the flu. However, three patients in a week is not normal."

"So what are you thinking? Some sort of Angel of Death thing?"

"I don't think so. None of these people are suffering."

"Are there any other patients with the same illness?"

"Three. A young girl and two men."

"I need names. I can get them. I'm a cop. These people may be in danger."

"Yes ma'am." She followed the doctor to the nurse's station where they handed her three charts.

"This one is a forty five year old lawyer, Bob Palmer. He was brought in three days ago. This one is a fourteen year old girl. Her name is Jessica. She was brought in last night. And her roommate, Shawn Spencer. He was brought in just about an hour ago."

"I know."

"I'm sorry. You know?"

"He's my fiancé." Jules said. "Thanks for your cooperation.

"No problem. You need anything else please don't hesitate to ask. I hope your fiancé gets better."

"Thanks." Jules walked into Shawn's room, looking a little down. She looked at Shawn, who despite being extremely pale and warm, smiled cheerfully like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Jules. What's wrong?"

"Looks like you might be right."

"Really?"

"Yea. That was the third patient to die this week."

"Is there any others?"

"Yea. You and two others."

"Jules, don't worry. I'm fine. Don't you have to go to work?"

"In your dreams."

"C'mon. I'll be fine. Come back after work." Jules knew it was no use pleading with him. She smiled, kissed his forehead and headed to the station.


End file.
